


Reclaiming His Glory

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [126]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Joyworks, Well mostly everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Bendy and friends are saved from obscurity, and the consequences of Joey's dark deal.Related to (but not a direct part of) my upcoming Joyworks universe.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/sequel to this: http://queenofcats17.tumblr.com/post/173617390915/submitted-by-magicalmonsterhero-wally-sammy

Joyworks was one of what was commonly referred to as the 'Big Three' of animation studios, the other two being Warner Bros and Joey Drew Studios. Were it not for Joey's soul pact, Disney would have taken the latter's place.

This did not sit right with Valentina 'Val' Portinari, the head of Joyworks. Coming from Italy's second oldest still-existing family of good magic practitioners, she had taken the position after the founder had retired. Not long after doing so, she learned of Joey's deal with a demon, which had been the cause of Joey Drew Studios beating out Disney. Though Disney was by no means doing poorly, Val believed it had been unjustly robbed of its rightful place--like most of her bloodline, her tolerance for innocents suffering as the result of a soul pact, especially one they had nothing to do with, was zero.

A few months after the death of Joey Drew, Val approached the president of Disney and offered to help get the company into the Big Three, ousting the usurper. When asked what she wanted in exchange, she requested only one thing: the rights to Bendy and pals. Much that she hated Joey for what he had brought about, his characters didn't deserve to suffer the horrific fate of being forgotten because of him.

Calling upon the spirits loyal to her and her family, she enlisted their aid in finding opportunities to bolster Disney and/or take down Joey Drew Studios. It wasn't long before the former took the latter's place among the Big Three, and the grateful Disney president fulfilled his end, getting the rights to Bendy, Boris, Alice, and the rest signed over to Joyworks.

With that done, Val was ready to move on to her magnum opus of magic...


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part may actually be canon to the Joyworks universe.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I've gone over everything at least three times each," Val said, flicking a lock of auburn hair out of her face. "Let me tell you, it wasn't easy making sure I didn't have to use any of the same sort of magic that Drew dabbled in. Still, I have safeguards set up, just to be on the safe side."

"Oh, I certainly hope this works," Susie said excitedly. "Alice may have been the first character I truly loved, but to be honest, Greta is even more like a part of me."

"Do you plan on bringing the rest of the gang to life?" asked Shawn.

"Yes, although it may take a while before I get to the Sillyvision characters," Val answered. "Not to mention, there are a few things I need to check. Anyway, let's get this show on the road."

Nodding in agreement, everyone took out the items that were needed--a small inkwell, a bottle of what looked like multicolored paint, a recording of Greta's voice, and a set of drawings depicting the little witch herself--and placed them around the runic circle (Val felt a pentagram was too risky). Kneeling, Val took out a brush and dipped it into the inkwell before tracing over the lines in the drawing. Once that was done, the picture began to glow brightly, and a small hand that seemed to be made of light popped out of the glowing page. Reaching out, Val clasped the hand and helped the luminescent form emerge.

A gentle smile appeared on Val's face as the glow faded to reveal a little cartoon girl. She had blonde hair tied into a braid, peachy skin, and large green eyes with pie-cut pupils. Her clothes consisted of a mint green dress, pale pink stockings, and forest green shoes with tiny pink flowers, as well as white four-fingered gloves and a mint green witch's hat with a bright pink ribbon.

The others smiled too as the Toon took in her surroundings. For a moment, there was silence, but then Val spoke.

"Hello," she said. "Do you know who you are?"

The girl thought for a moment before she smiled and nodded.

"I'm Greta the Witch!" she said brightly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Val Portinari, and we're your family," Val answered. "Welcome to the world."


End file.
